Jump On It
by cakebythepound
Summary: A fun, drunken night of Truth or Dare ends with Michonne giving Rick a lap dance.


**A/N:** This was a request from an anon on Tumblr, but I'm posting it here as well, because why not. Just a lighthearted, adulty one-shot. Hope you like! –Ash

* * *

 **Jump On It**

"Alright, whose turn is it?"

Michonne looked around the small circle with a sigh. She wasn't even sure why she was playing this silly game, but being drunk will get you there, she supposed. She knew she had been chosen to go fourth, so it was her turn at bat. "It's mine."

"You know the drill," Maggie grinned happily. "Truth or dare?"

No matter what she said, she knew she was going to be met with some sexually charged request, so she might as well go for broke. "Dare."

"Aww, yeah," Sasha giggled.

"I dare you," Maggie went on, as the unofficial master of ceremonies, "to pick someone in the room. Whoever you want. To give a lap dance to."

Michonne snorted as she rolled her eyes playfully, glad that she'd already had enough tequila to combat whatever reservations she might have had if sober. "Do I get music?"

Glenn hopped up and went to the stereo at the other end of the room. "Yup." He looked back at her impishly as Ginuwine blasted through the speakers, and then pulled a chair out from the dining table.

"Tick tock," Maggie smirked, obviously in cahoots with her husband on this.

"This feels like a setup," she commented wryly. "But fine."

 _I'm just a bachelor_  
 _I'm looking for a partner_

She closed her eyes for a moment, letting her intoxication take over as she considered who her lucky victim should be. She mulled over the idea of Daryl for a long time, wondering what it would be like to make him squirm. To see if she could make him lose his cool. Then she considered how hot it would've been to give Rosita a lap dance, but of course it would've been in that cliché fake lesbian sort of way. Still, it was something to think about. She also wondered what Carol would have done if she plucked her out of the crowd to hop on top of. She chuckled at the thought of it, figuring Carol would probably take over for her halfway through.

 _Someone who knows how to ride_  
 _Without even falling off_

"What are you laughing at?" Tara questioned for the rest of them.

Her eyes still closed, she replied, "I'm thinking."

"You're wasting the song," Eugene informed her flatly.

"Do not rush me," she answered calmly, letting her thoughts briefly drift back to Daryl, only because she could hear him chuckling under his breath at her.

Her musings moved across the room to where she knew Abraham was sitting. That could be really fun, she thought. Gyrating on those big, beautiful muscles. She couldn't pretend she hadn't had a dream or two about that – of course the two of them were always naked in those.

 _Gotta be compatible_  
 _Takes me to my limit_

"Goddamn it, Michonne," Sasha called out to her, thumping her in the arm to get her attention. "Pick someone."

She opened her eyes and they immediately locked in on Rick, sitting directly across from her. He was staring back at her curiously, just as anxious to find out her choice as she was. She hadn't really considered him, as he was her best friend, and the sexual awkwardness between them was tense enough without her having to grind on his dick to underline the point. But as she sat there looking him up and down, she began to figure she was just inebriated enough to make it work. He was always so uptight, it would be interesting to see him let loose himself.

 _When I break you off, I promise that you won't wanna get off_

"Let's go, Rick," she smirked at him, doing her best to contain the smile itching to get out. It stayed in her eyes, though, as she waited for him to respond.

As everyone cheered in unison at her choice, Rick nervously pulled up from the floor, biting at his bottom lip as he made his way towards Glenn, who was apparently DJing this dance.

"You're welcome," he winked at his friend, knowing this would be the outcome when he and Maggie came up with the challenge.

Rick frowned back at him inquisitively as he took the empty seat, both excited and terrified about what was happening. Excited because, well, it was Michonne. He'd been harboring a crush on her for nearly a year now, ever since their trip to his hometown. He never expressed his attraction, outside of some innocent flirtations here and there, but he always felt like she knew about it. Maybe even had a thing for him too. But they worked so well as friends, they had never even touched one another significantly outside of briefly holding hands a couple of months ago. It would be odd to have her in his lap, to say the least. Especially in front of all their drunk friends.

"How long does this have to be?" she asked, approaching her friend with a grin on her face.

Glenn took that opportunity to start the song from the beginning. "Four minutes and twelve seconds," he retorted on his way back to his seat.

Michonne took a deep breath and shook her head at the ridiculousness of what she was about to do. It was just a dance, she knew, but reality was setting in that she had chosen Rick. Her best buddy/fellow constable/co-parenting partner. They had done well ignoring the sexual tension, and now she was bringing it to the forefront. Their impromptu little party was trying to be the death of her.

She grabbed another tequila shot from the dining table and downed it quickly before coming face to face with him. "Don't make it weird," she instructed jokingly as she turned around and lowered herself onto his lap.

He chuckled drunkenly at her instruction. "You're the one that started this, you know."

As the bass of the song thumped in her ears, she began to slowly grind against him, doing her best not to make too much contact, knowing there were nine sets of eyes focused intently on the two of them. The fact that they were catcalling only made matters worse, because she couldn't close her eyes and pretend they weren't there.

"I hate you all," Michonne shouted back to them.

But the shot quickly did its job, and before she knew it, she began to lose her inhibitions completely. She didn't care who was watching. She felt the burn in her chest and all she wanted was to get lost in the song. She pulled Rick's hands up so that they rested on her hips and she seductively moved her ass against his crotch. She leaned back against him as she worked her magic, and she could feel his breath on her ear, encouraging her to keep going.

Rick wasn't sure what to do with all that ass bouncing on top of him. He had never experienced anyone like Michonne before, and now, it was more true than ever. She was intimidatingly sexy anyway, but the way her hips moved so fast and so fluid, it was hard not to get... excited. She was wearing yoga pants, but if he closed his eyes, he would've sworn she had on nothing at all - every curve, every jiggle magnified by ten. It felt like they were on the verge of fucking.

He kept his hands on her hips, as she had silently instructed, but his fingers snuck beneath the hem of her tank every now and then, getting a touch of her soft skin, and it only made him want her more. He wanted to stick his hands down her pants and really get a feel of her.

 _If you're horny, let's do it_  
 _Ride it, my pony_  
 _My saddle's waiting_  
 _Come and jump on it_

Michonne was completely in a zone, bending over to touch the floor as she continued to rock against Rick provocatively. She could feel his erection through his jeans, and it only made her want to ride the beat harder. It felt good to elicit that from him. She was thankful that her hair hid the smile on her face, as she thought about what it would've been like to actually fuck him. It started to get hot, the further her thoughts wandered.

She pulled off of him completely, but only to turn around and face him now. She had felt his reaction, but now she wanted to see it. His lips parted slightly as she straddled his lap and their crotches aligned. He was so hard, he could barely breathe, and she wasn't backing down. She pumped against him quick and then slow, hard and then soft, enjoying every second of the delicious torture she was inflicting on them both. The heat between them only intensified as she made her moves and he watched her work as if she was the 8th Wonder of the World.

 _Sitting here flossing, peepin' your steelo_  
 _Just once if I had the chance, the things I would do to you_

His hand trailed up her thigh until it reached her ass, and he squeezed it tightly, not caring that literally everyone could see him cop a feel. They seemed to quite enjoy it, in fact, cheering for the two of them as their seductive dance continued.

Michonne grabbed Rick's shoulders, using him to steady herself as she unforgivingly swerved and popped her hips, grinding harder against his cock with every beat. She moved quick and steady, to the breathy pulse of the song, Rick closing his eyes and licking his lips at the insane sensation.

 _You and your body, every single portion_  
 _Send chills up and down your spine_  
 _Juices flowing, damn you're fine_

"Is it just me, or are they basically having sex right now," Rosita posed quietly, beginning to actually feel uncomfortable watching them.

Abraham couldn't take his eyes off of them, however, mesmerized by the way Michonne moved. She was working every part of her body, from her shoulders to her toes. The way she arched her back and made her ass clap was truly a thing of beauty. They were all hypnotized, really.

"Can you blame 'em?" Carol commented absently, her eyes fixated on the look on Rick's face.

"I'm pretty sure Rick is about to die," Sasha added, utterly amused by it as well. "Whoever had this idea is a genius."

"That would be the mastermind that is my wife," Glenn grinned proudly. "Let the record show that drunken Truth or Dare makes everything better."

"Honestly, though, we might have to break them up."

"Shit," Abraham marveled as he saw Rick move in for a kiss. The rest of them looked on in surprise, realizing that Rosita wasn't far off in her assessment of them. Rick and Michonne were in a sloppy lip lock, her still giving Rick the ride of his life as he held on tight. His hands were slowly making their way up her shirt, and it seemed that they had either forgotten or didn't care that their friends were still there.

"You busy tonight?" Rick whispered, momentarily pulling out of their kiss, though still very much in a haze from it.

Michonne smiled at him cheekily as their song came to an end, and she licked her lips at the taste of the whiskey on his. Night had long since fallen, but she knew exactly what he was implying. "I hope so." She reluctantly climbed off of him and turned to face their friends, who were all standing and applauding what they'd just witnessed. She only shook her head in response.

Rick stood from their chair as well, albeit very carefully, and didn't bother with pleasantries and playfulness. He was ready to get the real party started. "So we're gonna go..."

"We're in the middle of a game," Tara declared incredulously. "You can't just leave."

"We can, and we are," Michonne chuckled at her thinking a game was going to stop them from finishing what they just started. "Thanks, though."

"This was fun," Rick agreed, already inching towards the stairs.

"For us as well," Abraham assured them with a nod, completely understanding why they needed to leave. "You two are an inspiration."

Michonne glanced over at Rick, and he looked back at her, both of them suppressing the amusement that was just bursting beneath the surface. They didn't care that everyone knew exactly what they were about to do. In fact, it only excited them more.

"Don't be too loud down here," Michonne pretended to warn them.

"You don't be too loud up there," Daryl shot back.

As the two of them disappeared towards Michonne's bedroom, she happily called back, "No promises!"

 _If you're horny, let's do it_  
 _Ride it, my pony_  
 _My saddle's waiting_  
 _Come and jump on it_


End file.
